


25 years of charred cakes

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gijinka(Humanized characters), Happy 25th Anniversary Kirby, These children cant cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: It's Kirby's 25th Birthday, and the group attempt to bake him a cake. The keyword being...attempt.A moral learnt. Never. Ever. Let Meta Knight near an oven.





	25 years of charred cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Taranza but he seems like a rather tsundere and sharp tongued character. Still atcually haven't played Triple Deluxe yet despite playing Robobot but i think i know at least enough about him to write him. Hopefully.

Today was an eventful day. No invasions of the sorts, or any villains trying to destruct the universe, that was a daily event. But not this, as this happened once a year. It was Kirby’s birthday; he would be twenty five today after first saving Dreamland from the age of seven. His friends always set up a surprise birthday for him each year with…mixed results. They weren’t particularly good at planning as children though things got more organised as adults. It was pretty much the same method for a lot of their birthdays. One group sets up the party, while another small group on the cake, simple right?...Not when you have the cake group include three people of different cooking skills on one creation.

Kirby had always been the best at baking cakes, due to his sweet tooth he was baking sweets and treats almost twenty four seven for himself or friends so he could probably do it blindfolded. Dedede had only tried cooking a few times in his life and they were…attempts at least. Bandana was used to cooking savoury dishes but never sweet ones all that much. And Meta Knight…Well…the word bad couldn’t even describe how terrible he was with cooking. There had been a few times where Kirby ended up having to save his own birthday by baking his own cake, today might end up like that again.

“No no Meta that’s salt!” Bandana snatched a measuring cup of salt from him “And sire! You don’t mix icing with the batter!” they had only just begun and everything had gone to hell. They all had agreed to keep Meta Knight far away from the oven as possible; they wanted to keep the castle in-tact for once. Was it so difficult just to read the cook book? Bandana sighed flipping through the pages of another cook book, looking for a simpler recipe. They aimed to bake something that at least resembled strawberry shortcake, Kirby’s favourite cake. “Okay Meta you can cut the strawberries at least right?” Meta Knight stared at the cutting board “…Right? And Dedede can you measure the ingredients for me?” Dedede was silent; looking at the scales “I…don’t know how to measure” Meta Knight had set fire to the strawberries in the corner of the room “…We’re dead aren’t we?”

-

“Thank you miss” Kirby was handed a basket of fruits by an old lady from a nearby town. He had helped that town a lot over his life so many were thankful to him. He had already received a few sweets and fruits as gifts as birthday presents already. Everyone knew of his appetite, so pretty much the only gifts he got were food, or socks. It was almost like a second Christmas. There would probably be many mountains of food by the end of the day; it was a starter dish though honestly. 

“Hmm I wonder what they’re making at the castle” he drifted off, a small line of drool making its way down his chin thinking of all the platters of cakes, meats, veggies and fruits there’d be. Bowls of punch and ice creams of different flavours, his personal favourite was strawberry from the pink colour and sweet flavour that reminded him of himself. He just couldn’t wait but he had to be patient, everyone was insistent on keeping everything a surprise, but no one could hide the smell of food from Kirby, his nose smelt all.

The sound of someone clearing their throat took him back to reality though “Uhm, happy birthday Kirby” a bundle of what looked like white yarn was pushed in his face “Thanks Taranza. What is it?” he placed it on his desk for now “It’s my finest web, nothing beats its quality” Taranza puffed out his chest proudly “Now I just need to distract you for a few hours” straight to the point “Are you going to try distracting me to the burning castle” Kirby jested “Maybe, hey its that knights fault for not trying to learn how to cook or at least build an airship right” Taranza shrugged before pulling Kirby out the house.

“On days like this I only just realise how popular you can be with everyone. I guess those are benefits of being a hero” Taranza pulled him along a dirt road “I suppose so, it helps with food at least. I’ve got enough to last a day and a half” Kirby skipped behind him “Half a day? Have you ever been full in your life?” he had been in Dreamland for a while ever since the end of Sectonia’s rule and not once had ever seen the hero stop eating “I dunno” there was surely a black hole in his stomach that or hollow legs.

“Now I’ll have you know I’m one of the best crown makers in Floralia” the butler pulled Kirby down with him in a small patch of spring flowers “Wouldn’t everyone there be better at it than anyone in Dreamland though? I mean flowers are pretty much engraved into your daily lives” anyone with hay fever would probably find that place hell. Taranza simply picked a few powered pink flowers “Well the more fingers the more you make” Kirby had sworn to himself never to question his floating multiple hands, if they were just gloves or not. Sure it probably would be rather low on the list of horrifying things he’s seen if they were organic and fleshy hands but the thought itself was still disturbing, even while watching the multiple hands link flowers together in a short span of time. 

“And finished” Kirby only had a messy bundle of petals and stems in his hands “I think I may of broke most of my flowers…” what could he called a crown fell to pieces before he could even pick it up “Is everyone in Dreamland that bad at making them?” he looked almost disgusted “Not really, I’d say Bandana is good, and so are some village children. I guess I’m too clumsy for it” the petals and stems were chucked away and replaced with new flowers for a second similar attempt. Third time the charm was a lie as well in the end “Looks like I ought to teach you a thing or two…save my eyes from those…abominations” sharp tongue as always from him.

“I wonder how the others are doing” Kirby stared into the distance at Dedede’s caste, trying to spot any plume of smoke erupting from a window. Something landed on his head catching his attention away “Here, just take it” Taranza looked away making what looked like dozens of more crowns “Happy birthday again I guess” was he embarrassed? Kirby looked at his reflection in one of Taranza’s broaches, it was the crown he had made earlier, rather lopsided on his head being a bit too big for him. Bits of dew could be seen on what looked like web wrapped around each stem to keep different colours of pink, blue, red and orange flowers together “Thank you” he gave the butler a massive hug “Ack! My ribs!” maybe it was a bit strong.

-

“Whoa whoa WHOA! Careful with that knife” Dedede backed away from Meta Knight, who’d pulled out a butcher knife for his nineteenth attempt at cutting strawberries. Thank Nova they had an almost endless supply “I know I can do it this time…” his mask was covered in strawberry juices “Yeah you believe in yourself or whatever to try and not set ablaze strawberries without anything to start it!” layers of flour coated Dedede cloak “Bandana any idea how he even does that?” no answer, he was simply on the floor covered in cream.

The oven wasn’t on fire yet, but everything else was. All thanks to Meta Knight’s skill to spontaneously combust kitchen ware. There was unknown sludge in a bowl from their eighth attempt at making their own cream for the cake, they decided just to use store brought in the end which was now all over Bandana as well as the ceiling and floor. A large half empty sack of flour was sticking out a cupboard creating a waterfall of four onto Dedede’s head.

“…daed os er‘eW” Bandana mumbled rolling around on the floor “I think we need more strawberries” Meta Knight mumbled picking up a charred lump “!nevo eht nevo ehT” Bandana jumped up, smoke was starting to pour out a small crack of the oven “What did you do Meta!” Dedede screamed “I…bumped into it” Bandana was trying to dig a hole into the floor with a spoon and spilling whisky all over himself “Hey guys are you almost finish- never mind” Prince Fluff briefly walked in before speeding away, clever of him knowing his entire body was somehow composed of yarn.

“!dehsinif si ekac ehT” Bandana grabbed the oven door handle.

Were they dead?

Was this heaven?

Meta Knight crying at his reflection.

Dedede, dededead on the floor.

.pmul derrahc a gnidloh anadnaB

Kirby merely sighed; looking over the remains of was once a kitchen. Holding his nose to block out the smell of burning.

The three crawling over held out something lumpy and charred.

“Happy birthday Kirby”

**Author's Note:**

> We shall never speak of what happened in that kitchen. Ever (Also Kirby's inability to make flower crowns is based on my own skill with it, also i added that scene purely because i think Gijinka Kirby would look adorable covered in flowers. If only i atcually knew how to draw)


End file.
